A Weak Shoulder To Cry Upon
by Goddess Of Pain and Suffering
Summary: Summary Inside. First Chapter is Up. The Summary is Chapter 1 so you can skip it. Hope you enjoy.


Because I am slightly retarded I kinda forgot to add the first chapter along with the semi stupid and revealing summary. So here is chapter 1. Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter One Of A Weak Shoulder To Cry Upon

* * *

Ryou:

I watched as if mesmerized as the crimson liquid dripped from my arm. I watched it as it left me, sometimes in large droplets other times in small dots. It felt so good to watch myself bleed.

Even thought I knew it was wrong it was the only way I could make myself feel better as I lay on the floor of the bathroom I once shared with her. I feel the guilt every time I walk past the empty room, bed neatly made, teddy bears sitting lonely awaiting her return as well as the desk chair slightly pulled from the desk as if someone had been sitting their just moments before with an open journal and a pen lying there untouched.

The guilt ate away at me. I remember the sadness and the pain. Even though I wish it had been me, saying it now doesn't help the fact that she is gone. I dropped my head slightly and watched with a frown as a small half of a golden heart fell from my shirt.

I slit myself again and curse myself. I hate myself so much and yet it is my mother who is suffering. I hate her too. I wish she would leave me alone.

Slowly my door opened down the hall and mother was standing there. I knew what she wanted and I wasn't in the mood for it. I watched quietly from the floor knowing she could not see me.

"Yuki." The woman called into the empty room.

I stood slowly and closed the bathroom door. Then I locked it behind me and using a pair of towels for a blanket and pillow, I fell a sleep in the shower.

Several hours later, I heard the front door open and I was sure the voice talking to the shattered voice of my mother was my aunt. They had come from Domino City to attend that cursed day not too long ago and had yet to return home. She was a kind woman but rather annoying just like my adopted cousin. I never cared for them either.

I also recognized the cocky overzealous voice of my arrogant cousin as my mother allowed them into our 'home.'

I attended to the bathroom floor cleaning it free of blood and hiding my broken razor and bloody clothes under the sink. I remember watching the glass vile that contained my antidepressants fall from the sink and onto the floor. Crack! Glass splinters spit everywhere.

* * *

Bakura:

Mother forced me to come to my stupid cousins house. My aunt was crazy I saw more the any one else how she acted towards my 'suffering' cousin since their loss. I don't remember spending much time with my Mothers sister before these circumstances. Every time my mother and father came to her house together she seemed almost to the point of tears. I think it is more because her sister, my mother, married her late husbands twin brother. I know it's strange but I really think they are strange. Coming from me a guy that wears mascara that's a lot.

I checked myself in the car mirror as my mother let herself out of the car. I smiled slight to myself as I read my shirt caption again. 'You should remember my name cause you may be screaming it later'. How true that was for most people I knew. I caught up to my mother as she knocked upon the front door.

My aunt answered her face had not changed in the time we had been here. It was still tear stained and frowning. Sadly she has not smiled since Ryou woke up in the hospital even then it was only for a little while. She stopped smiling when they discovered Ryou was having problems remembering thing. I wish she could let us inside already I so we could leave.

Not long after we entered my aunt's house did we hear the sound of glass breaking. She almost instantly ran up the stair and almost broke up the bathroom door. It opened slightly and Ryou emerged with many pieces of broken glass stuck in his hand and pills scattered on the floor behind him.

"Oh, Yuki are you alright, dearest?" My aunt said holding Ryou's hand. He tried to pull away from her.

"Let me go!" He exclaimed.

"Yuki stop it." She said holding his hand.

"I am not Yuki stop calling me that!" He exclaimed.

I of course was confused as was my mother. She began to cry again. I was hoping my mother wasn't going to leave Ryou in this house. It was almost obvious that his mother wasn't sane. I don't know now we could leave but then again where would they go this was their home.

* * *

Ryou:

I hurt mother's feelings again. I have been a bad child. No that's impossible in order for me to be bad I would have to do the unforgivable again. I shouldn't' have woken up. I don't want to hurt anymore and now mom is hurting and my aunt and cousin and seen us the way we are. I hate this I want it to stop I want us to go back to the way it used to be back to when I didn't have to bleed to feel good. Back to when we where happy.

* * *

Umi (Bakura's mother)

My sister's actions surprised me. Now I understood what my husband had told me from the beginning. My sister really was unstable and her child needed a more secure environment. I knew allowing her to go home so soon after the event was going to be hard. Oh well… its to late I will have to take them home.

"Ryou dear." I said calmly looking at his hand. He looked very distressed. "Don't worry I will take care of this for you." I added as I began to remove the glass from his hand. I noticed in the tub there were a few towels. "Is that where you sleep?"

He nodded. "Since mom took the lock off my door." He said quietly. I nodded dropping some rubbing alcohol upon his hand and wrapping it in some bandage. He smiled slightly.

"I want you to go get your bag. You're going to be coming home with me." I replied.

He walked away slowly followed by my son. I then went to go talk to my sister. It took a lot but time past quickly and she caved in and agreed to come home to Domino with me. I hope it would help. I would hate to have to take Ryou away legally.

Ryou:

I peered inside my sister's room for one last time. I walked into the room slowly and looked at the open book. I read it subconsciously for what seemed like the thousandth time.

_Hello Mimi, _

_Today is a wondrous day! Today big brother is taking me to the vet to pick up Ebony my cat. Ebony is so beautiful he had golden eyes and rich black fur but Father said he needed to stay at the vet before he could come in the house…_

Ryou's eyes traveled farther down the page where they're small ruffles from tears that had fallen upon and smeared some of the words.

_**Mi**mi_

_**Ebony is Gone**. I don't know how but my stupid brother let him outside and now he is gone. I am going out to look for him e en thought father said that he should come home in the morning. I don't care. I will write later when I come back with Ebony.

* * *

_

Bakura:

Ryou stared at the book inside of his sister's old room. I remembered Amane bit not much because we never saw each other but I believe she was adopted since my aunt is not healthy enough to have children. Ryou was her only one. She was very kind and her innocents like her brother was overly annoying. Oh well.

From the way Ryou stared at the paper he must remember how his sister had no chance of coming home that night. Nor had he after he went to search for her. Oh well.

"I will be home soon." He whispered to the room as we walked down the stairs and headed towards the car. He watched from beside me as our mothers locked up the house and walked towards cars. Once they where in Ryou locked away from his mother and fell asleep.

He did not for the rest of the ride and did not leave the car when we left for the hotel room to retrieve our stuff. We had come to say good-bye after all but now I was pissed.

My cousin would have to come home with me… The cousin I strongly don't like and I know doesn't like me. I just hope we don't have to go to school together when it starts in three weeks.

* * *

The end of Chapter One. Tell me what you all think please. I need reviews in order to keep going. Or not it just depends on what you think. Next chapter will be up it I get at least 2 reviews yeah that is not hard now is it. Nope it's only two. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter two should involve the rest of the gang. Well oh well… see you in chapter two if you want it. 


End file.
